


Now That We're Married...

by ladyroxanne21



Series: Growing Up Potter [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Erotic Massage, First Time, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their honeymoon, Harry asks Draco a question that could kill the mood, but it turns out that it's a good time to clear the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now That We're Married...

**Author's Note:**

> This part contains sex with a minor that is listed as dubious consent because as a parent, I know that *I* would prefer it if my sons waited until they were at least 16 before having sex and that anything younger can be legally wrong. That said, actual consent is asked for every step of the way, and so this shouldn't trigger anything. :-)
> 
> Warning, this chapter is basically smut from beginning to end.

Harry gasped and curled into Draco, his orgasm ripping through him like a tornado. He held onto his husband, shaking, for a few more minutes until Draco reached his climax too. They melted into a puddle on the bed, Draco laying on top of Harry.

“I, love, you,” Harry panted in Draco's ear before sucking on his neck.

“I love you too,” Draco mouthed against Harry's shoulder before pressing little kisses to it.

They continued with the tiny kisses until they felt calm and relaxed. The Harry shifted so that he could look Draco in the eye. Draco was curious as to why Harry suddenly looked hesitant.

“Draco...” Harry began slowly. “Now that we're married, do you think you could tell me something I've been curious about for years now?”

“Anything?” Draco stated, surprised that Harry felt there was something he couldn't ask.

“Well... It's just that...” Harry shifted uncomfortably, but Draco could tell that he wasn't physically uncomfortable so much as mentally.

“What?” Draco asked, starting to feel rather curious himself now.

“Okay,” Harry stated with an exhale and then deep breath. “The morning after the orgy, we were all talking about our first times and you mentioned that yours was somewhat unwilling with two Seventh Year boys and a Sixth Year girl. I tried to express sympathy, but you just shrugged me off and never seemed to want to talk about it again.”

“Ah,” Draco murmured in understanding. It wasn't so much that he had avoided talking about it, it's just that whenever Harry brought up the subject of first times, they tended to recall all their favorite parts of the orgy. Such as those blowjobs from Hermione.

Deciding that they needed to be completely comfortable, Draco shifted them until he was laying on his back with Harry using his shoulder as a pillow. Then he stroked Harry's arm and kissed his temple.

“It's not a bad memory,” Draco assured him. “I'll tell you what happened. Near the end of my Third Year, I had stayed in the castle when everyone else who could go left for Hogsmeade. I wanted to study a bit, but I wasn't having much luck concentrating, so I left the library and returned to the Slytherin dungeon.”

 

***

 

“Hey, it's the Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Malfoy,” a boy said. 

Draco recognized him as a Seventh Year, but didn't remember his name. This was common for Draco, who tended to think of anyone who wasn't useful as not worth remembering. Except for those of his year in other houses, but he only remembered them because they shared classes.

Draco decided to ignore him and head to his dorm, but his companions – another Seventh Year boy and a Sixth Year girl – quickly blocked his way. “Move or I will tell my father that you were harassing me and he'll make sure your parents can never do legitimate business again,” Draco threatened seriously.

“Not so fast, little Malfoy,” the girl said. She was a raven haired beauty with green eyes that strangely reminded him of someone, but he couldn't figure out who.

“You know that Slytherins live to make deals, right?” The ringleader asked. He was tall and blond with sparkling blue eyes. 

Unlike Draco's white blond hair, gray eyes, and pale skin, this boy had shining golden blond hair and a tan that made his whole body look like he was dusted in gold powder. Draco rather like the look and wished he could tan more, but despite playing Quidditch outdoors in all weather, Draco tended to stay pale. Thus, he always lied and told everyone that his complexion was delicate and needed to be preserved.

“Of course,” Draco replied warily.

The other Seventh Year slung an arm around Draco's shoulders, which he only tolerated because they were intriguing him at the moment. He had creamy bronze skin and tightly curly black hair. His eyes looked so black that they almost appeared to be pools of sheer evil. This also interested Draco a bit.

“Good,” Golden Blond stated with a smirk. “Then maybe we can interest you in making a deal.”

“What sort of deal?” Draco wondered curiously, but also with suspicion. 

“That depends on what you want,” Raven haired beauty purred as she drew her finger from Draco's neck on down to his bellybutton.

“I have everything I could ever want – aside from crushing Potter in the House Cup,” Draco stated with a shrug.

“Well, we can't promise that, but what if we were to each promise you in a magically binding blood contract to give you anything you want at some point in the future?” Golden Blond offered.

Draco was immediately wary and leaned back to eye them pointedly. “What exactly do you want from me?”

“Let's take this conversation somewhere more private,” Creamy Bronze insisted, literally dragging Draco to the Seventh Year boys' dorm. 

Draco was more or less calm until they shut and locked the door behind him. He was powerful enough that he could probably break through the locking spell, but he'd have to hex the lot of them first. The way they were crowding him away from the door, he was pretty sure that they weren't going to let him go without a struggle.

Draco took a few deep breaths because sheer entitlement often got him out of sticky situations in the past. If he maintained that there was ice in his veins and that they could not bother him, they'd probably give up before too long. Crossing his arms and leaning on one leg more than the other, he raised a brow in challenge.

“What do you think you're doing? My father could have all your parents financially ruined before breakfast tomorrow for this,” Draco threatened.

“We're going to play a game, darling,” Raven Beauty explained as she stroked Draco's cheek. “It's simple really. I'll do something and you'll tell me if you like it or not. Yes or no. For example,” she purred with a devious smirk, and then kissed him full on the lips.

Draco was stunned. This was his first kiss and he hadn't expected it in the slightest. Absolute curiosity prompted him to relax and let her continue. Even when she paused to lick his lips open and then slip her tongue in his mouth. Well, that actually made him turn his head away with a blush.

She stroked one side of his face again, rubbing her cheek on his other. “Yes or no?”

“Er... yes, actually.” Draco was surprised to realize that this was true. The kiss had been nice until he got embarrassed. With a grin, she kissed him again, slipping her tongue in his mouth almost immediately.

A moment later, Creamy Bronze stepped behind him and firmly massaged Draco's shoulders. Draco let out a moan of both surprise and enjoyment. “And this?” Creamy Bronze asked.

Draco broke off the kiss to look over his shoulder and say: “Yes.”

When he looked back toward Raven Beauty, he was shocked to find Golden Blond in her place. He kissed Draco possessively. Draco opened his mouth to gasp in protest, but found that he actually liked this kiss every bit as much as the other one.

“Yes or no,” Golden Blond asked a moment later.

Draco took a moment to really think about this, and then decided to tell the truth. “Yes.”

Golden Blond resumed the kiss as Creamy Bronze reached around Draco and began unbuttoning his school robe. This was when Draco felt his blood run a bit cold. It was suddenly clear what they wanted to do to him.

He pulled back. “Wait.”

To their credit, they simply looked at him expectantly. No kissing. No touching. Draco shook his head, a bit apprehensive.

“I understand now, you're all willing to swear a blood oath binding you to do whatever I want in exchange for me allowing you to do whatever you want to me,” Draco stated, taking a step back.

“Yes _and_ no,” Golden Blond said. “As she said, we're playing a game. If you say no to anything, we don't do it.”

“I don't want my clothes off,” Draco murmured, still tempted to step around them and leave. He actually did try taking a step to the side, but they shifted until they were blocking him again.

“Don't worry so much,” Creamy Bronze tried to reassure him with calming gestures. “I was only going to remove your robe so that I could massage your back better.”

Draco had liked the massage. He'd also liked the kissing. And damn it all! He was still very much curious as to what they wanted to do next. His curiosity seemed to be overriding his sense of self-preservation. With a sigh, he removed his robe and set it carefully over the back of a chair.

The three older Slytherins exchanged gloating smirks. Creamy Bronze kissed him on the cheek before resuming the light back massage. Raven Beauty pressed kisses to his neck, tickling his ear lobe with her tongue before sucking lightly.

“Yes or no?” She whispered in his ear.

“Yes,” Draco whispered back because he was breathing fast and it felt hard to speak. 

Golden Blond stood next to Raven Beauty and occupied Draco's mouth as Raven Beauty ravaged his neck. His head was spinning and it took Draco a moment to realize that she had unbuttoned two buttons on his shirt, and then used her hot mouth to lick and suck on his chest. This realization pulled a breathless gasp of want and need from him.

“Yes or no?” She asked.

Golden Blond gave him just enough time to answer: “Yes,” before winding a hand in Draco's hair and snogging him even deeper than before.

Raven Beauty unbuttoned and kissed her way to the bottom of his shirt, but did not push it off him. Instead, she swirled her tongue around his bellybutton and brushed her hand against his groin. He was so embarrassed that she would feel his hard on that he pulled free of his thoroughly enjoyable kiss and gaped at her.

“No!”

With a nod of acceptance, she held up her hands, and then slowly shifted them back to his chest. Meanwhile, Creamy Bronze was running his hands up inside the back of Draco's shirt. Those hands were warm and felt both soothing and wonderful.

“I can use some oil to make this massage feel even better,” Creamy Bronze promised, his breath soft and hot in Draco's ear.

“Yes!” Draco gasped, no longer caring that his shirt was in the way and needed to be taken off. He even vaguely helped as Golden Blond snogged him, Raven Beauty ran her nails and tongue along his chest and abdomen, and Creamy Bronze pulled Draco's shirt off. 

Then the oil seemed to light small fires across his entire body. Draco felt his head fall back so that he would be looking at the ceiling if his eyes were open. A prolonged moan of pleasure escaped him as Golden Blond sucked on the other side of his neck.

Raven Beauty was pinching his nipples and looking up at him expectantly from where she was kneeling and licking his bellybutton. Draco whispered yes, knowing that she had paused so she could ask him if pinching was allowed. Draco was starting to feel a bit drunk – and yes, he knew what being drunk felt like.

“Did you slip me something? Perhaps in the oil?” Draco asked, trying to focus. The way they were all touching him was rapidly taking away his ability to think clearly.

“No,” they all answered.

Creamy Bronze licked his ear. “I promise there's nothing in the oil. What you're feeling is normal. If you don't believe me, go visit Madam Pomfrey when we're done and ask her to run tests for anything that might hinder your thinking or affect your mood. She won't find anything because there's nothing to find.”

Draco was panting heavier than before, especially since Creamy Bronze was now massaging his chest and Golden Blond was kissing, biting, and scratching his back. “This is  _normal_ ?”

“Yes,” Raven Beauty assured him, her mouth now licking his right hip just above his posh trousers. “Very normal, and it will feel even better if you let me get these out of the way.” She inserted a finger between his waistband and his skin, and then tugged to emphasize her point.

Draco took a deep breath to try and calm down, but in his head, he was screaming  _yes yes oh God please yes!_ So, he nodded and whispered: “Yes...”

She used a spell to remove his clothes and set them on the chair with his robe. Draco still felt embarrassed, but he was also distracted by Creamy Bronze pinching his nipples and... This kiss was powerful! Creamy Bronze explored his mouth in a way that made Draco's toes curl.

“Since you can't speak with his tongue in your mouth, push on my head for no. I'll take anything else as a yes,” Raven Beauty stated. “Unless of course you want to stop snogging and actually say no.”

Draco managed to hum in understanding. “Mmmhmm.”

With that settled, Raven Beauty used her hands to stroke Draco's rigid shaft, making him gasp and wobble. Golden Blonde and Creamy Bronze held him steady. Golden Blond was busy oiling up and massaging Draco's arse muscles.

Draco felt like he had just died and rather than be sent to the afterlife, he'd been sent to serve the God of Lust and Wine. Only there was no wine involved. He honestly did not think that anything could feel better than this.

Then Raven Beauty licked his shaft from the base to the tip, followed by swirling her tongue around the swollen head. Draco nearly fell! He felt like lightning was racing around his body!

“Oh God!” Draco gasped since Creamy Bronze had paused the snogging to hold Draco upright.

“That's definitely a yes,” Creamy Bronze chuckled.

Before Draco could fully process the feeling of a mouth on his shaft – which was glorious and immediately made him wish this would last absolutely forever – Golden Blond used the pad of two fingers to rub Draco's anus. This made him cry out in shock for two reasons. One: it was completely unexpected and implied a  _lot_ more than Draco was ready for; and two: it felt  _really_ good! Draco tried to look over his shoulder.

“No,” he whimpered.

“Relax,” Golden Blond advised. “I'm not going to put anything in you. It feels good, right?”

“Yes, but if you do try to put anything in me, I'll hex you!” Draco warned, the ability to think returning temporarily – just until Raven Beauty started to hum. With a groan of pleasure, he looked down and was startled to realize that she had gotten naked at some point.

A look at Creamy Bronze showed that he was naked as well, which meant that Golden Blond was probably naked too.  _Oh..._ Draco thought. Until this moment, he hadn't given much thought to what was happening – aside from the fact that it all felt really good. Now he realized that they wanted him – or at least his body.

Draco took a few deep breaths as he looked down at Raven Beauty. She had plump breasts that she was now rubbing along his shaft. This felt wonderful too; soft and heavenly.

Then Golden Blond gently pushed Draco's legs apart. “I'm not putting anything in you, I promise,” he said as he slid his hard shaft that was slippery with oil between Draco's thighs. “This won't hurt.” He then pushed Draco's legs back together and slowly thrust a few times. “Yes or no?”

It really didn't hurt, and actually, it felt surprisingly good. Much like a massage, but definitely not an innocent one. Draco didn't want to object, though he knew he probably should. He sighed, surrendering completely.

“Yes.”

Golden Blond hissed happily, holding onto Draco's hips and thrusting energetically. Creamy Bronze still held him steady, but now resumed that hot and heavy snogging. Meanwhile, Raven Beauty decided that she would have better luck with her mouth at the moment. This combination of sensations had Draco on the verge very quickly. Raven Beauty cast a spell that he didn't recognize.

“I've just made it so that you will be unable to finish until I take the spell off you,” Raven Beauty informed him. “Is this okay?”

Draco honestly wasn't sure. A good half of him wanted to get off and take a nap before his friends returned from shopping. The other half wanted this to go on forever. On the one hand, this wasn't at all what he planned to do this weekend – or anytime soon! But on the other, it felt so good that he  _really_ wanted to know what would happen next.

So, Draco simply gestured for her to get on with it. She took him back into her mouth, making him groan as his eyes crossed. So far, that was definitely the best part!

Golden Blond rocked them all vigorously for a few minutes before he stopped quite abruptly. “I need a minute, or it will be over for me!”

He traded places with Creamy Bronze, who wasted no time in oiling up his shaft and sliding it between Draco's thighs. He then groaned so happily that Draco really had to wonder what it felt like. Before he could ask, Golden Blond took over the snogging. By this point, Draco was starting to feel like he knew what he was doing. He even had the courage to stick his tongue in Golden Blond's mouth.

Just when Creamy Bronze started chanting something that sounded like:  _yes, God, yes, so good!_ Raven Beauty ended her sucking and stood up. She tapped on Golden Blond so that he would stop the snogging, and then forced Draco to look at her. 

“I want you inside me. Yes or no?”

“Oh God!” Draco blurted out, not expecting to be asked that so bluntly. So far, they had mostly done something to demonstrate it, and _then_ asked him if it was okay. Now, she was clearly giving him a choice beforehand. “Er...” He took a breath and tried to think this through. She was asking for actual sex! He took another breath, and then smiled. “Yes.”

She grinned and led him to a bed. Creamy Bronze followed closely, waiting for them to get into position so that he could continue what he was doing – which wouldn't interfere with them, and would probably help Draco if he wasn't sure what to do. But before any of that, Raven Beauty kissed Draco and used her wand to wordlessly summon a potion.

“This is a contraceptive potion. I'm drinking it in front of you so that you _know_ that there will be no unwanted consequences from this,” Raven Beauty explained before she downed the potion.

Draco nodded, feeling extremely relieved because A: he hadn't been thinking about that, and B: he had a sneaking feeling that he wouldn't be allowed out of the room until they had worked him up so much that he consented to everything they wanted anyway. Only now did it occur to him that she could have planned to get pregnant with his child in an attempt to use it against him.

“ _And_ ,” she continued with a kind smile. “I'm going to teach you a spell to check for any sort of disease or infection that could be spread during sex.”

She had him repeat the words of the spell a few times, and then cast it on all of them. “White is clean. It's what you're looking for.” They all glowed white. “A soft yellow is something harmless, such as an easily treated infection. Any other color indicates something that should be treated before proceeding with the fun.”

“Good to know,” Draco murmured.

She lay back and spread her legs in invitation.

“I'm pretty sure my parents would murder me if they knew I was doing this,” Draco murmured as he crawled on top of her.

She giggled. “Parents  _never_ want to think about the things we do!”

Draco hesitated. He felt like he should kiss her or something first. So he did, taking a moment to practice his newly acquired skills.

“Oh go on already!” Golden Blond encouraged impatiently.

Draco blushed that there were two boys watching him as he was about to lose his virginity. With a nod, and firmly  _not_ looking at them, he pushed into her. She was wet and ready, so he slid in smoothly. Draco groaned and had to revise his opinion of what felt the best. It was very close, but this actually  _did_ feel better than the blowjob she'd given him.

He slid back and forth a couple of times to fully appreciate how good it felt. Then he held still as Creamy Bronze knelt behind him and slipped his shaft between Draco's thighs. A little more oil was added for lubrication. Golden Blond got as comfortable as he could so that he could snog Draco some more.

_This has to be some sort of record!_ Draco thought. How many other boys lost their virginity in a foursome?

Raven Beauty cast a spell on herself that apparently had the effect of stimulating her clitoris. Her knees rapidly began to shake as she gasped and cried. Her fingers dug into Draco's shoulders and she grew noticeably tighter around Draco's shaft. A few minutes passed in which Draco was certain that if she hadn't cast that spell on him, he would have been done a long time ago! As it was, he felt like he was permanently on the edge, and it was both glorious and seriously frustrating.

She inhaled a gasp and seemed to stop breathing as she curled into him. Draco could feel a divine rippling all over his shaft, and it made him go cross eyed again. It only lasted a few seconds, but then it happened again a minute later. The third time it happened, Raven Beauty arched her back into him and literally screamed as she thrashed back and forth. A large amount of fluid gushed from her, soaking the entire bed and everyone in it.

Her entire body trembled as she grabbed her wand and canceled the spell she had cast on her clit. “I'm done!” She gasped out, holding up her hands in surrender.

Puzzled, Draco pulled out of her. Then he watched her roll off the side of the bed and crawl over to the next bed, which she had to climb into as if she was a rock climber scaling a tall mountain. He seriously had to wonder if he had been that good, or if the spell had been. Maybe both?

The first moment he could, Creamy Bronze crawled around the bed until he was in front of Draco, comfortably bent over a pile of pillows. Draco stared at his plush arse curiously.  _What does he want now?_

Golden Blond pointed at Creamy Bronze. “I'll teach you the spells to clean him out and prepare him for entry.”

“Er...” Draco murmured as he wondered what was going on. Then he thought this through carefully. “ _Oh_... Er... Alright.” Because at that moment, he just _had_ to know how differently this would feel. And also, he was curious to find out which would feel better.

After Draco performed the spells, he kneaded Creamy Bronze's arse for a few moments. Creamy Bronze turned to smile at him. “Come on, Draco. Do it.”

With a nod, Draco slowly pushed into the puckered hole. He was certainly no expert, but he had a strong suspicion that Creamy Bronze did this a lot. Draco seemed to sink in smoothly, and that didn't seem likely. They both groaned in pleasure.

Draco closed his eyes and savored the feeling.  _It's official! I like this enough that I'll be willing to do it again sometime._

As Draco thrust in and out, he noticed that certain angles made Creamy Bronze moan and purr. At one point, the older boy actually told Draco: “Right there! Like that!” Which was not only helpful, but gave him confidence.

It was then that Golden Blond, who had actually been massaging Draco's back again, used the pad of his thumb to rub Draco's anus. It felt so good that Draco cried out: “Yes!”

It was hard for him to concentrate on his thrusting with his arse being played with like that, but he tried his best. A few moments later, Golden Blond pushed the tip of his finger into Draco just a tiny bit. “Yes or no?”

“Yes,” Draco hissed. His eyes were closed again and he felt so good that he'd probably agree to being spanked in front the entire Seventh Year if they asked. A weird feeling let him know that Golden Blond had cast those spells on him, and a wet sensation proved that there was plenty of oil being used.

The first finger felt like liquid pleasure. Or at least Draco felt like he had melted a bit from how good it was. By the time Golden Blond added a second finger, Draco was pushing back onto it every bit as much as he was thrusting into Creamy Bronze. Both actions were pure bliss!

Creamy Bronze was getting very tight around him, which felt better than ever. However, Draco ended up stopping completely when Golden Blond withdrew his fingers. Draco even whimpered in disappointment.

“Why'd you stop?” Draco asked, looking over his shoulder.

“Because I want to be inside you,” Golden Blond stated as he shifted into position behind Draco. He emphasized his point by oiling up his shaft and then sliding it over Draco's well prepared hole. “Yes or no?”

Draco had to think about this. On the one hand, never in his life had he thought he would  _ever_ have sex with another boy.  _Especially_ not by letting one inside him! On the other hand, everything so far had felt incredible. Lastly, by this point, he had already done everything that he knew of, so really, how was this any different?

He sighed. When it came right down to it, he just had to know what it felt like, and there would never be a better time to find out than when he was buried balls deep in an arse that felt like heaven. So he nodded.

“Yes.” Just as soon as he said it, Draco was immediately relieved that Golden Blond was not as well hung as Creamy Bronze. Draco seemed to be about average, maybe a bit bigger – if the rest of the boys in his dorm were any indication, although he was still growing. Creamy Bronze seemed to be _at least_ twice the average size and Golden Blond looked a little smaller than Draco.

This seemed very important at the moment. It seemed like a good thing. A  _very_ good thing!

Draco held still until the Golden Blond was all the way inside him, and then exhaled in relief. Yes, it had burned and stung a little, but all in all, it was not bad. Better yet, when Golden Blond moved in and out, it quickly felt like the best thing ever, which was something that Draco had been thinking all night.

The three of them rocked together in a way that felt positively magical! And coming from a fairly powerful wizard, that was saying something. When Creamy Bronze started to get really tight around him again, Draco started half crying. It felt so amazing, but he had been  _right there_ for so long now that it was getting to be a bit too much.

Golden Blond tossed the oil at Raven Beauty, smacking her on the head. “Hey! Take the spell off poor Draco before he passes out or dies!”

With a sleepy: “Hmm? Oh.” Raven Beauty rummaged around for her wand – which she had stashed under a pillow. Finding it, she ended her spell, which had taken away Draco's ability to finish.

Almost immediately, Draco lost all control. It felt like the whole world was spinning! It took his breath away and made it impossible for him to make any sound at all as he pumped Creamy Bronze full.

Judging by the happy moans and the full body shudders, Creamy Bronze was right there with him. It only took Golden Blond about half a minute more to join them in ecstasy. They all collapsed into a pile, and Draco promptly passed out.

Golden Blond chuckled in genuinely happy amusement. “I'd say he did pretty well for a first time.”

They let him rest for a good half an hour or so, but then they had to wake him. “The others will start coming back soon.”

Draco let them pull him from sleep very reluctantly. He wanted nothing more than to remain asleep until Monday morning. However, he knew full well that if he didn't go back to his dorm first, his friends would only come looking for him, and that would provoke some  _very_ awkward questions.

Creamy Bronze helped him dress as Golden Blond quickly penned three notes. They each said that they owed a favor to Draco for him letting them have sex with him. Draco didn't really like to see it written so bluntly, but since it was true, he shrugged it off.

Golden Blond signed one copy, and then used his wand to cast an extremely precise cutting hex on the tip of his finger. After that, he let a drop of his blood fall onto the parchment, murmured a binding spell, and then pressed his thumb to the drop of blood to leave a clear print.

Creamy Bronze repeated the actions. He then cast a healing spell on the small wounds. After that, they shook Raven Beauty awake just long enough that she could do it too. Draco looked askance at her, knowing that she wasn't in her own bed.

Creamy Bronze saw this and laughed. “She's my girlfriend and sleeps here most of the time. My dorm mates are all used to her naked in my bed.”

“Ah,” Draco stated, though he didn't understand how a couple in a committed relationship could have sex with someone else. However, they _were_ having sex with him together, so maybe it didn't count or something?

Before handing Draco the spell bound promissory notes, Golden Blond cast a spell to duplicate them. Draco took the originals and stared at them for a moment. It still felt a bit surreal.

“Something wrong?” Golden Blond asked in concern.

Draco shook his head. “No. I'm just not sure what I'm going to do with these.”

Golden Blond laughed. “I hope you use them wisely!”

“Of course!” Draco stated, and then gave them a respectful nod as he turned to leave the room.

Back in his own dorm, he flopped onto his bed and lay thinking about what had happened. He was so busy enjoying the memory that he didn't even notice his dorm mates return. His best friend took one look at the stupid grin on his face and snatched the notes, thinking that it might be a soppy love letter from a pretty girl.

After reading the top note, he choked incredulously. Immediately, he hopped onto Draco's bed and closed the curtain so that he could cast a silencing spell. Draco looked up at him warily.

“Tell me everything!”

With a deservedly smug grin, Draco did.

 

***

 

“ _No_!” Harry blurted out incredulously. “You're having me on!”

“What?” Draco asked in confusion.

“You just described an amazing full on foursome as your first time, and you think I have no reason to wonder if it's true?” Harry said. “I really think you're pulling my leg!”

“Not so,” Draco informed him with a smile. “It all happened. I can show you the memory if you really don't believe me.”

“Yes please!” Harry gushed. “But not right now. Maybe the next time we ask for someone to take the boys for the weekend.”

“I don't know. I think our honeymoon is the _perfect_ time to relive hot memories. And then create new ones,” Draco stated with a grin. He then snogged Harry so thoroughly that it took both their breaths away.

“Mmm...” Harry moaned, then pushed Draco slightly away. “So... What did you ever do with those favors?”

“I called them in, but probably not the way you're thinking,” Draco replied with a shrug. “The two Seventh Years went into business together, and by my Fifth Year, were quite successful. I exchanged one note for a share of the business, and the other I used to force them to expand in my Sixth Year when they didn't feel quite ready. Thus, because of them, I have a very good income without having to do anything at all.

“As for the Sixth Year, I used her note when I needed a place to stay for a bit between my Sixth and Seventh Year. And before you ask, yes, we were lovers during my stay, but by choice. No coercion or favors involved,” Draco explained.

“Okay...” Harry replied slowly. “That's... very Slytherin, I guess.”

Draco smirked. “Yes, I always thought so. The best part might have been when my father asked me how I managed to be part owner of a business – during Christmas Hols my Sixth Year – and I point blank told him that I had shagged them in exchange for favors. He just blinked at me a couple of times, and then nodded and said that he had done the same when he was a little older than me. Apparently it's not only Slytherin but a  _family_ trait.”

Harry couldn't help shaking his head. “Your family...”

“Don't you _dare_ insult my family,” Draco growled in warning. “You're one of us now!”

Harry grinned and kissed Draco. “Yes I am!”

Pacified, Draco rolled Harry under him. “I think it's about time we consummate this union again.”

“Is it still considered consummation after the third time?” Harry wondered.

“I figure that all sex on our wedding night counts as consummation,” Draco stated with a grin.

“Fine!” Harry capitulated eagerly. “But it's _my turn_ to be on top!”

Draco fought him for about 10 seconds – just long enough to put up a good pretend fight – but then relaxed and surrendered. “I love you,” he murmured softly.

Harry stopped what he was doing to stare in astonishment. “Draco... You said it first...”

Draco growled and sighed at the same time. “Shut up and kiss me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, now that you've read it, I just wanted to clarify something. I do *not* encourage underage sex. I do think that some kids really are ready younger (the first time I thought I was ready and totally would have done it was 12, but I decided to be the responsible one since he was drunk and about 30 years old, and probably would have been a bad first experience, lol), but I don't think that it's a particularly good idea to start fooling around before about 16 or so. 
> 
> I labeled this as dubcon for the reason that I know a lot of people believe that kids under a certain age cannot consent even if they want to, and I am a full believer in consent all the way. There is no such thing as mutually good and healthy sex without it.
> 
> So then, *why* did I write this? Well, way back when I was writing Amoris Room, I threw in the little tidbit that Draco had lost his virginity back in his Third Year to two Seventh Year boys and a Sixth Year girl. I meant it to be a shock and a way to make everyone raise their brow at him. I never thought I'd have to explain how it happened. Then the series continued on, and at one point, I realized that *Harry* really wanted to know what happened, and so this felt like a good time to tell him.


End file.
